Tato, Angin, dan Sembilan
by putraerae
Summary: Hisagi, kenangan, dan divisi yang ingin ia pilih. #For BVF 2 Desember: Turn Back the Pendulum


Kau duduk melamun menatap langit-langit bar tempat kau berada. _Sake_ di dalam botol sudah kau habiskan dalam beberapa tegukkan. Dari wajahmu, terlihat bahwa kau memang sedang depresi dengan pertanyaan yang mereka terus tanyakan padamu.

"_Hisagi, karena kau adalah murid terbaik dalam angkatan ini, jadi…divisi mana yang ingin kau pilih?"_

Para _shinigami_ tua itu terus menerus menanyakan pertanyaan itu padamu—yang akan lulus dari akademi dalam waktu satu tahun. Kau kesal dengan pertanyaan yang terus menghantuimu itu. Kau meminta sebotol _sake_ lagi kepada pelayan wanita yang berada di bar itu, lalu meneguknya dalam satu teguk.

'_Lebih baik dipilihkan divisinya daripada harus berpikir sendiri divisi mana yang akan aku masuki,'_ kau menggerutu seperti itu dalam hati hampir setiap waktu. Terus-menerus kau menjambak rambutmu—menandakan kalau kau benar benar depresi. Kau ketuk-ketuk meja bar dengan jari-jarimu, berusaha membantumu untuk berpikir jernih.

'_Mungkin divisi sebelas bisa menerimaku karena _shikai_-ku dalam bentuk fisik, bukan _kidou_. Ah, tapi mereka selalu bertarung, sedangkan aku tidak mau—yah, bukan tidak mau, tapi takut—untuk bertarung,' _batinmu sambil meneguk _sake_ yang berada dalam gelas genggamanmu.

'_Atau divisi lima? Kulihat _taichou_-nya adalah orang baik-baik dan…Aizen-_taichou_ menyelamatkanku waktu itu. Tapi, pasti seluruh gadis akan berebut masuk ke sana,' _dua teguk _sake_ sudah membasahi kerongkonganmu.

Sesosok lelaki berambut pirang menghampirimu dan duduk di sebelahmu. "_Gin, _satu gelas," pesannya kepada pelayan bar. Pelayan bar itu mengangguk lalu memberikannya segelas _gin_. Kau merasa kenal dan pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

"K-kau…"

* * *

><p><strong>Tato, Angin, dan Sembilan<br>[For BVF 2 Desember: Turn Back the Pendullum]**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: AR, OOC, 2****nd**** P.O.V., typo(s), no romance, don't like don't read**

**Timeline: satu tahun sebelum Hisagi diterima di Gotei 13**

* * *

><p>"Hi—Hisagi-<em>senpai<em>!" sapanya gugup padamu. Kau menatap wajahnya, berusaha mengingat siapa dia. Dan, _bingo_! Kau berhasil mengingatnya setelah beberapa detik berlalu.

"Kau...kau Kira Izuru, kan? Kau yang berusaha menyelamatkanku dari _huge hollow_ beberapa tahun yang lalu?" ucapmu dengan nada ragu-ragu. Lelaki pirang itu mengangguk, menandakan kalau kau masih mengingatnya.

Kau dan dia—Kira Izuru—terdiam, tak tahu apa yang dapat dibicarakan. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara _shinigami _dan beberapa penghuni _Rukon'gai_ yang terbuai oleh pembicaraan mereka dan lawan bicara mereka. Dia menikmati _gin_ yang dipesannya, sedangkan kau memesan _sake_ lagi.

Tiba-tiba, Kira memecah suasana. "_A-anoo_,_ senpai_, kudengar kau tahun depan akan bergabung dengan _Gotei 13_."

Kau meneguk _sake_mu. "Lalu?"

"Kau diterima di divisi mana?" tanya Kira.

_Dheg_!

Pertanyaan tersebut berhasil membuatmu tambah bingung. Hal itu yang membuatmu ingin bersantai di bar—siapa tahu kau akan mendapatkan ide ke divisi mana kau setelah lulus dari akademi. Tapi kau malah makin tertekan karena pertanyaan Kira.

"Tidak, aku harus memilih divisi yang mana, tapi aku bingung divisi mana yang harus kupilih," ucapmu. Kau dan Kira terdiam lagi, meneguk minuman masing-masing.

Memang, terkadang jika _kohai_ dan _senpai_ berbicara, pasti akan ada saat si _kohai_ canggung menghadapi _senpai_-nya.

"_S-Senpai_, boleh aku bertanya?" Kira memecah kecanggungan di antara kalian. Kau mengangguk, mempersilahkan dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang di benaknya.

"Mungkin ini agak mengganggu privasi anda, Hisagi-san, tapi… bolehkah saya tahu apa maksud tato '_69_' di pipi anda?" tanya Kira.

Kau menunjuk pipi kirimu—ke arah tato 69 yang menjadi ciri khasmu di kalangan murid akademi. "Yang ini?" tanyamu. Pertanyaanmu mendapat anggukan dari Kira.

Sebenarnya kau hanya mengulur waktu bukan? Kau tak ingin menceritakan kepada siapapun asal-usul tato yang berada di pipimu. Kau tak ingin orang-orang mendorongmu masuk ke divisi dengan angka yang kau benci setelah mereka mengetahui siapa orang yang kau puja selama ini.

Kau bahkan merahasiakan alasanmu untuk menjadi _shinigami_.

Kensei Muguruma. Dialah yang merupakan alasanmu untuk menjadi _shinigami_. Dialah yang menyelamatkanmu dari _hollow_ yang mengejarmu saat kau berusia sembilan tahun*—angka yang paling kau benci saat ini.

Dan dialah yang menginspirasimu untuk _mengukir_ tato di pipimu.

Kau merasa tidak enak badan dan ingin meninggalkan bar. Lima botol _sake_ sudah cukup membuatmu mual dan mabuk.

"_Gomennasai_, Kira. Aku pulang duluan ya. _Jaa ne_~!" kau berpamitan dengan Kira, melangkahkan kakimu keluar dari bar.

* * *

><p>Kau berbaring di atas <em>futon<em> di kamarmu. Kau tatap langit-langit kamar, berusaha menjernihkan pikiranmu.

"_Futtobase, Tachikaze!"_

Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata itu muncul di benakmu. Kau mengenali pemilik suara itu. Ya, idolamu, Kensei Muguruma. Kau mengenali _zanpakutou_-nya. Kau teringat kesamaan _zanpakutou_-mu dan miliknya. _Kaze**_.

Pikiranmu mendorongmu untuk memilih divisi sembilan. Sembilan, alias _kyuu_***. Saat kau sembilan tahunlah kau mengalami mimpi buruk pertamamu.

"_Kau masih hidup. Harusnya kau senang! Jangan menangis, senyumlah!"_

Kau kembali teringat bujukannya saat kau menangis ketakutan. Kau tetap tak mau tersenyum saat itu.

"_Shuuhei, ya? Terdengar seperti pemberani. Berhentilah menangis!"_

Baru saat itu seseorang memuji namamu. Biasanya mereka tidak peduli dengan namamu dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Tidak sama sekali.

Kau masih berbaring, tidak bisa—lebih tepatnya tidak mau—terburu-buru mengambil keputusan. Kau berpegang pada persepsimu: divisi sembilan tidak cocok untukmu.

Tapi kau ingat _haori_ yang dipakai oleh Kensei. _Kyuu_. Sembilan. Dia adalah _taichou_ divisi sembilan. Ah, kau berpikir lagi. Mungkin saja persepsimu salah. Toh, mungkin kau tidak keberatan dengan tugas-tugasnya. Kau akhirnya tersenyum, menemukan jawaban untuk kebingunganmu.

Divisi sembilan mungkin akan menerimamu dengan senang hati.

* * *

><p><strong>~1 tahun kemudian~<strong>

Kau telah bergabung di Gotei 13 dan diangkat menjadi pejabat bangku di divisi yang kau pilih. Ya, kau akhirnya memilih divisi sembilan. Kau tengah sibuk bekerja di balik tumpukan kertas kerja. Walaupun bertumpuk-tumpuk, kau tidak mengeluh tentang hal itu.

Kau melihat ke sekelilingmu. Sepertinya kau tidak mendapatkan yang kau inginkan. Ada sesuatu yang kurang dari divisi Sembilan yang menjadi "hunianmu".

Ah, ya!

'_Tidak ada Muguruma-san,'_ batinmu.

Tidak ada orang yang membuatmu ingin menjadi _shinigami_.

Tidak ada orang yang menghiburmu dari "mimpi buruk" pertamamu.

Tidak ada orang yang berhasil mengubah persepsimu.

Ya, tidak ada. Tapi kau tetap menerimanya. Kau tetap senang berada di divisi ini. Kau tersenyum tipis. Walaupun tak ada Kensei, kau tetap merasa nyaman berada di sini. Ada beberapa pejabat bangku yang bisa menjadi temanmu. Ada Tousen-_taichou_ yang membuatmu menyadari kalau ketakutanmu pada pedangmu adalah hal bagus.

"_Arigatou, _Muguruma-san."

**The End**

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

*Rae mempersepsikan kejadian yang Hisagi dikejar hollow untuk pertama kalinya pas 9 tahun. Abisnya masih chibi sih :3

**Kaze = Angin. Zanpakutounya Hisagi Kazeshini, kalau Kensei Tachikaze. Sama-sama ada _kaze_-nya dan sama-sama ga nyambung sama kaze-kazenya #plak

***Kyuu = Sembilan.

Yap, ini fict pertama dan terakhir Rae untuk BVF dua. Haha, Rae telat daftarnya sih u,u Ah, sama, ini juga fict 2nd P.O.V. pertama Rae. Gomen kalau rada aneh.

Rae sebenarnya dulu ga tertarik baca Bleach. Tapi, setelah baca ampe volume yang sampulnya ada Uryuu, Rae jadi tertarik. Rae mikirnya 'Kayanya seru konfliknya'. Dan…emang seru XD

Alasan Rae suka banget sama Bleach setelah ngeliat…yang chapter Prelude of the Lost Star (gomen kalau salah nulis). Itu, semuanya chibi banget x9 Hisagi-nya cakep, Kira-nya manis, Hitsu-nya…Kyaa #otak fangirl.

Last, **Mind to Review**? :D


End file.
